Silent Plea, Silent Love
by 191026
Summary: ZidaneDagger oneshot. 1 month after Alexandria blows up. Dagger grieves terribly as we all know buuuuuuuuut. What they leave out. On the ship she goes to Zidanes cabin and.....use you imagination hehehehe Lemon alert!


Ok, this is my first FFIX but to save from the chibi style scariness. I try to imagine the characters full sized. Makes writing about naughtiness with them less...disturbing. Oo

Disclaimer...I own noting but a laptop and my own creativity.

Basically set 1 month after Alexandria goes BOOM! Dagger/Garnet is deeply grieving. Goes to Zidane's cabin on the Blue Narciss and well...yeh...that...oO

R+R if you wish

Enjoy all you freaky people like me. Luv you all!!!!!!! hands out marshmallows and cookies

191026 xxx

He shifted uncomfortably in his sleep. His keen senses picking up the very slightest vibrations and pulses coursing through the thick air. "Something's in my room." He though to himself.

She quietly snuck into the room and eased the door shut behind her. Pausing to make sure she was not heard she began to make her way through the room the moonlight being her only guide in the dense blackness. Graciously she tip toed round the room taking great care to feel her way as to not stumble over anything. She was silent. She couldn't even hear her slight breathing.

Slowly, barely showing movement he reached for his Thief Dagger's. His feline like reflexes moved his arms down the side and under the bed with such swift silence. "If that ginger haired beast of a man wants a rematch at this time of night he can shove it up his hairy arse." He thought to himself. He quickly jumped up onto crouched legs pulling his weapons close. He could feel and hear gentle breathing. Uneasy breathing. Scared of being caught. He could feel apprehension approaching him. "Ten feet, six feet, four feet." He thrust his daggers into the air only to catch her milky white complexion in the moonlight. "Dagger?! Its you! What are you doing here?!"

She quickly lifted her hands and put her fingers to both his and her lips to politely tell him to shut up. Her gesture towards herself proved fruitless. She couldn't speak anyway. Her curse for death and destruction was silence. It had been over one month.

He put his daggers away and looked at her in the faint moonlight. Her long silky raven hair was dishevelled and tangled. Her eyes red. Her face blotchy and tear streaked. But, to him no matter how she looked she was always stunning. Always beautiful. Always Venus.

She sat down beside him on the bed sighed deeply to herself and turned to stare out the small cabin window. She felt so lonely. Although all her friends Vivi, Steiner, Eiko, Freya, Quina, Amarant and of course Zidane were on the ship, her heart ached with sorrow and betrayal. Just thinking about how she felt caused her eyes to well up again. She had been a fool to call the Holy Eidolon Alexander. Her home, her country, her Kingdom was gone and not one of her friends could do or say anything to change that and pull her out of the black empty void that used to be her life. She teetered on the brink of existence feeling totally insignificant and useless. She couldn't even help on the battlefield. She recalled a few days ago the were fighting monsters near Madain Sari. Zidane got hit by a poisoned claw and fell. She was to wrapped up in her own self pity and self loathing she couldn't even summon a Panacea spell to help him. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks relentlessly. She shook uncontrollably in her silent grief. She then felt a warm arm circle round her shoulders.

He couldn't stand to see her so upset. Ever since he saved her from falling off the Castle to her certain doom she was so sad. Empty. He felt as though she had almost wanted to die that night Bahamut attacked Alexandria. He knew how she felt. He didn't have a home either. No family. No stable upbringing. He often wondered what his life would have been like if he had had a normal childhood. He always wanted to have a brother. An older brother. One he could pick fights with and never get into trouble because he was the youngest. He only had two memories of his past. One was the blue light he told Dagger about. But the other was special. One he would never divulge to anyone. He could hear melodic, angelic chanting. He remembered opening his eyes for what felt like the first time only to come face to face with a young male no older then eleven or twelve. His piercing cobalt blue eyes and long silver feathered hair stuck in his mind. He recalled being held tightly in the other males grasp. He couldn't remember his voice. He remembered a ship jerking back and forth and the tight embrace round his middle leaving him. After that he remembered nothing. All other memories were of the faces of people he was stealing from or ripping off. But now, only one face plagued his every waking dream. He couldn't focus when she was around. He even turned into goo on the battle field a few days previous. He was too busy ogling over at Dagger he failed to notice poison claws shooting towards him. For letting himself turn to goo he almost got turned into goo. Idiot.

Still, he hated seeing her going through such mental and physical torment. He gently pulled her close and took her pale, frail hand in his. "It'll be ok Dagger….im here for you." She stared up a him with wide pleading eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something but as per usual nothing came out. Instead she tried her best to force a smile.

True he didn't fully understand what she was going through but he always promised he would make her smile and protect her. He would hold true to their vows. Although their "Wedding" in Condie Petie was simply a sham to get by the village he took in everything the Priest said and silently vowed to protect her. Inside, buried deep down he truly cared and almost loved the beautiful Princess sitting beside him.

She just sat beside him. Never peering into his oceanic eyes. For she knew that if she did she would melt under his gaze and succumb to her burning desires. Although she never showed it, she had deep feelings for Zidane. Ever since she had looked into his eyes when his troupe tried to kidnap her she was entranced. However, as one of noble blood she could never have feelings for a common Bandit or Thief. That was the reason as to why she always turned away from him of slapped his wandering hands away. She hated being nobility sometimes.

All of a sudden she felt his lips touch her cheek. Not thinking she spun her head round only to have her lips brush over his. Disgusted she shoved him away and jumped off the bed. She just stood there glaring at him trying to look as threatening as she could in a white sleep shirt.

"Im so sorry Dagger….I-I just wanted to try and make you feel better that's all I swear!"

He looked so innocent sitting there. Pleading at her to forgive him. "Innocent and somewhat….sexy." She though to herself. His usual thief garb was gone save for his trousers and boxers which she could just see over the waistband of his trousers. She found herself staring at his toned arms, chest and abdomen while trying her hardest to stay angry.

Zidane just stared into her mocha eyes. "Man she really is the one fore me. Dammit Zidane you idiot! You've blown it now!" His mind screamed at him over and over again. However, he was snapped out of his mental ass kicking when he noticed Dagger slowly walking back towards him. He could just make out the shape of her flawless body below her white sleep shirt. Her breasts moved ever so slightly with her fluid movements. She sat down next to him and dared to look into his oceanic pools. She was his. "Im sorry." He whispered once again only to have her shake her head then lean into him this time.

Their lips only brushed gently at first. a very chaste kiss worthy of a Queen. But, Zidane concluded that Dagger was not a Queen. Barely even a Princess. She was his and that was all that mattered. He decided to take charge and deepen their embrace. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

At first Dagger was shocked at how forward he was being but eventually let him in.

She tasted sweet. Almost as if her mouth was made of sugar itself. She was so sugary. So addictive. He was lucky he had a sweet tooth.

They broke off the kiss to regain their lost breath. Dagger was blushing furiously. never had she dreamed that her first kiss would be with a nobody. She always imagined that it would be with a rich handsome Prince who would whisk her away on a white horse. But they were just that….dreams. Although this was not the first kiss she wished for she wouldn't have changed it for the world. To her, Zidane seemed like a Prince. A Prince of Thieves.

Slowly and gently, Zidane began placing butterfly kisses on her forehead. Over her Summoner's Horn scar. Down her cheeks. The tip of her nose. Chin, neck and shoulder. She felt a funny fluttering feeling spread like wildfire across her stomach as he continued gently kissing and nipping at her creamy white skin.

If she could have groaned she would have when the kisses stopped. She opened her eyes to find him staring right back. "Is that ok?" Not knowing how to react to that question, "Was that it?" She said to herself. Dagger decided to spur him on and return the favour. She pulled herself onto her knees, scooted closer to him and began lightly kissing at his ear. She was sure she heard him groan slightly. While lightly licking his ear she slid her hand up his stomach and onto his toned chest feeling the muscles twitch under her touch. She trailed small timid kisses down the side of his neck pushing his hair out of the way as she done so. Without noticing she was doing it she used the hand on his chest to push him backwards onto the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled his waist. Leaning right over she ran her tongue along the expanse of his chest listening to every small noise he made. Stopping in the middle of his chest she then darted her tongue back in to moisten it then ran it all the way from his chest down to his beltline.

His skin turned to goose bumps. His back arched slightly at the feeling of her moist tongue on his hot, dry skin. He had to clamp his mouth shut as she dipped her tongue in and out of his naval. "My turn." he whispered so even Dagger couldn't hear.

Slowly Zidane reached for Dagger and pulled her back up to his level. He lightly kissed her lips before gently rolling her over as if she was made of the finest crystal. The two of them lay like that for a minute or so with Zidane draping his top half over Dagger with his legs to one side not wanting to force her to open her legs for him. She reached up and brushed his brownie/blonde hair out of his eyes only to have more fall into them. She silently giggled at his hair. She reached behind his neck and pulled out eh elastic that held the rest of his hair back. It fell freely over his shoulders and down the top half of his back.

Zidane leaned down and claimed her lips in his once again. This time immediately forcing his tongue into her mouth. She took it willingly. He reached down and began to undo the buttons on her sleep shirt. He slid it off her body in one swift motion. His hands began to travel along the curves of her body until he found her breasts. He gently massaged over each breast feeling each nipple harden under his touch. He then left her mouth and began running kisses down towards her left breast. To her his mouth was so warm and comforting. Her breathing became laboured as he took the left nipple in his mouth. Agonisingly slowly he licked, nibbled and sucked at the hardened bud until her hands reached up and fingers tangled in his hair. With her attention distracted he trailed his hand all the way down her stomach, down her left thigh and moving inside parting her legs slightly. He could feel the heat radiating from her virginity already. He moved his hand slowly and tentatively towards her already leaking in anticipation sex.

Softly, carefully he ran his fingers over the soft skin on either side of her opening. Moving his fingers up he felt a small nub of knotted flesh so he applied a bit of pressure to it. Dagger jerked her small body up towards his and began bucking her hips as a gesture to enter. He slid his index finger into her soft folds. His stomach was in knot now and fire was burning in his groin. However, this night was about her pleasure. Not his. He moved his finger about inside her feeling her walls contract slightly. Drawing out slightly he added another finger to the equation. He almost had to force the two in as she was so tight. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her in an attempt to stretch her skin for him. She was making no sound but he listened to her heavy throaty breathing. He looked at her face to see that she was ok and not in any pain.

He withdrew his fingers only to get a disappointed sigh from the woman below him. Winking at her he moved his body down trailing open mouthed kisses all down her body inching closer and closer to her sex. He licked around the outside, tracing the same path his fingers had done. Sparing a few seconds to gently nip on her clitoris feeling her buck her hips into his face. He took hold of her hips as he pushed his tongue inside her rapidly speeding up the muscles movements. Unable to hold back any longer, Dagger grabbed onto both fistfuls of the crisp white sheets below her and his hair. Suddenly she felt a great rushing feeling fill her stomach. She had the urge to push it slightly. She did. Release hit her hard and fast sending her doubling over in pleasure. If she could have bent into the shape of a pretzel she could have sworn she would have.

She knew a little bit about the art of love making and knew enough to know what was next and how it would hurt. Slowly Dagger opened her legs as far as she could. She felt Zidane settle himself comfortably in between them then nothing. She opened her eyes. "I wont hurt you Dagger. I promise I wont." She was ready to give her virginity to him. Dagger smiled a genuine smile of love. Kissed her finger tips and placed them on his lips. "Don't worry….I haven't done this before either." He whispered in her ear.

As nervous as he had ever been Zidane positioned his throbbing length at her entrance. "I wont hurt you." he slowly slid himself into her waiting wetness but something blocked his path before he could fully take her. In one swift and clean movement he pulled out and harshly thrust back in breaking her Hymen thus taking her virginity.

Dagger clamped her eyes shut. Tears threatened. Pain shot through her small body. White heat filled her lower regions. He hissed out between her teeth finally feeling her salty tears break free. "Im sorry Dagger. Do you want me to stop?" Came Zidane's concerned voice above her. She growled at him and violently shook her head. She could take more pain than this. The pain had began to subside so she gently thrust her hips up towards his. Still sore but not as much. She smiled at him and opened her legs further in a welcoming gesture.

He thrust his length back into her folds again. His movements started off slowly to give her body time to adjust to his alien presence. She reached up and grabbed his hair pulling him into another smouldering kiss. That was the confirmation he needed. Gradually he sped up his movements thrusting in harder, faster and deeper each time. Harder he plunged into her core. So much so that he pushed his hands onto the wall behind them to support his erratic movements. "Pull your l-l-legsuptoyourchest!" He managed to choke out. She did so raising her legs. He forced his body down on top of them literally crushing them into her small chest. This way he could get in deeper than he had before and really "feel" her. Zidane grabbed her hands and raised that above her head pinning them there with one of his hands. The other moved down between their joined bodies and roughly stroked at her clitoris. Is Dagger could have screamed she would have. It didn't take long for her to feel the same pent up feelings demanding to be pushed out again. Release came fast for her leaving her totally washed out. As she came he walls tightened around Zidane forcing him to violently speed up his thrusts. A few more powerful thrusts later and his orgasm hit him full force. He cried her name over and over again as he filled her insides.

Before he could let her drop her legs his arms and legs gave way sending his crashing down crushing Dagger under him. He heard her wince in pain. "Shit sorry!" He shouted as he forced his protesting body to move. They both lay facing each other their bodies glistening with droplets of sweat in the faint moonlight still bathing the room.

Dagger looked into her lovers eyes. Sleep was draining them of their usual sparkle. Before he fell asleep he knew he had to do this. He sat up, leaned over and fished about in the drawer beside his bed. "Don't peek!" He shouted sensing Dagger was trying to see what he was doing. She shut her eyes. "I found this at the Lifa Tree that I really want you to have. I know it will really suit you." She lifted her head, stretching her neck thinking it was a new necklace but no. she opened her eyes in time to see Zidane slide a ring onto her ring finger. The diamond in it was the same beautiful shade of green that adorned the sparking water inside the tree. "I know technically we are but who cares….marry me Dagger?"

Instead of tears and kisses Dagger rolled away and fumbled about on the floor. She climbed back into bed holding her Royal Pendant. "What are you….?" Zidane watched as Dagger roughly twisted away at the diamond crown on the top of her pendant. She managed to pull it off accidentally elbowing Zidane in the ribs in the process. She grabbed his left hand and slid the crown onto his finger. "Cool….it fits….does that mean….yes?" He asked sheepishly. Dagger sighed, shook her head and smiled brightly at him. "It's a yes then." He breathed out as if to confirm that what happened wasn't just a dream.

Zidane rolled Dagger over so she face away from him. He pulled her in close spooning her from behind. He wrapped his arm protectively around her middle. He felt her tiny hand come up to his. He fingers ran over and over his ring again and again as if she was confirming what just happened. "I I love you Dagger." Sleep captured him after that and pulled him into his own dark greatly wanted abyss. He could still feel her run her fingers over his ring as he slept.

"I-I-I l-lov-ve you t-too."

What you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know but as like most authors. Contructive critisism works the best. not simply telling someone BTW your crap! hehehehehehehe xxx


End file.
